Mercenary High
by XxBlackAutumxX
Summary: Three girls get transferred to a new school at the last Minuet and when they get to their new school they relize that it is filled with the InuYasha charicters! What will they do and how will they get thier crushes to love them!...R
1. Chapter 1

Anime Fan Fiction

"I've been transferred?" Erika, Meghan, and Leah exclaimed together. They were on the phone and three way calling. They all got mail at the same time witch was strange enough but this was out of hand. The three girls were originally going to Rampart High School but now they were going to a brand knew school, Mercenary High, which just opened.

"That's odd are you guys being transferred to Mercenary High too?" Leah said. "Uh Huh" said Erika and Meghan

"That is a strange name for a school sounds a lot like that Bankotsu of yours Erika!" Meghan said in a teasing voice. "Shut-up!" Erika yelled.

"Oh my God" The three main Female Characters said when they saw the school. It was huge; two stories, it probably had a pool, what looked like a gym was a giant dome thing, and behind the school was a forest.

"Well, no use gawking at it let's go in." Leah said and started towards the school, Erika and Meghan nodded and fallowed.

Once inside they gasped, the interior of the building was mostly black, red, purple, and blue.

"This is new you would expect it to be white or somethin'…" Erika said then someone caught her eye and she wandered off.

"HAY! Look at this Erika, the vending machines has Pocky AND Cup-a-Noodle!" Leah and Meghan yelled, and then noticed she was gone. "Erika?" said Meghan wondering where she could have gone.

Suddenly Meghan saw someone little doggy ears that well… infuriated her. 'How could it be he can't be real…oh well revenge now ask questions later.' She thought.

"HAY YOU! Are you InuYasha?" Meghan yelled; Leah was too occupied with trying to find some money for Pocky to care.

"Depends on who's askin' and what they want from me." The boy with little doggy ears said.

"Ha! That proves it you are InuYasha!" Meghan yelled and lunged towards InuYasha, grabbing him by the caller of his shirt. InuYasha yelped and tried to get away but Meghan's blinded fiery was too great.

"**You bastard! Why, why did you kill Bankotsu! He was one of the best characters in the show you, you…YOU!"** Meghan yelled as she shook InuYasha violently.

"Meghan, Bankotsu's alive." Erika said tapping on Meghan's shoulder. Meghan looked up and saw Erika holding on to Bankotsu's wrist.

"Oh…well then…**How dare you chop off Sesshomaru's arm huh, HUH?**" Meghan yelled shaking InuYasha again. "Oh and hay Bankotsu, glad to see you alive."

"He's okay" InuYasha stuttered

"Huh?" Meghan and Erika (still holding on to Bankotsu) said.

"**Damn this machine! GIVE ME POCKY!**" Leah yelled in the background.

"Sesshomaru is unharmed it was just special effects in the series…he's over there." InuYasha said and pointed over toa manwith silver hair, leaning on a rail reading a book.

"Oh…" said Meghan.

"Hay, uh girl with a death grip?" Bankotsu said

"Yes?" Meghan and Erika said together.

"No the one with the death grip on my wrist…would you mind, LETING GO?" He said with a very annoyed voce.

"Oh, sorry." Erika said

"Thank you…now, who are you two!" Bankotsu asked

"Three." Leah said

"Three….GAH! Where did you come from!" Bankotsu yelled in surprise.

"Over there." Leah said pointing to a very broken vending machine.

"Oh…whatever I ask again who are you!" Bankotsu said in a slightly annoyed tone. The three girls looked at him and then told them their names and all that he wanted to know and more… (That came from Erika).


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

As that morning went on Erika hung out with Bankotsu, Meghan tried her luck with Sesshomaru (she had vary **_good _**luck), and Leah was eating her pocky and looking around for…someone. 'Erika found Bankotsu, Meghan found Sessy, so wear's…'

"KOUGA!" a woman yelled out of the office. 'Kagura? (Sp)' Leah thought, and then she looked over to see a boy with his hair tided back into a pony-tail surrounded by…wolfs?

"What?" he yell back at her with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"How many times have I told you to **_not _**bring your wolfs to school!" Kagura said as she came out of the office to face Kouga.

"I can't help it I'm a 'pack demon' they fallow mw wherever I go!" he told her.

"Well only today then make sure they…hay where are they going?" Kagura said watching as the wolfs went to a strange looking girl eating pocky.

"Kiiieeeeyaaaaa!" Leah squealed "They're so cute!" Kouga looked as Leah petted the wolfs and scratched them behind the ears.

"Uh…thanks Ms. Kagura, I will." Kouga said moving towards Leah.

"But, you didn't hear what I said!" she yelled after him

"It's not like you fucking told me before you old hag!" Kouga said without looking back

"Bastard" Kagura said under her breath as she went back to the office.

Kouga went over to Leah, 'Who the hell is this girl' he wondered.

"Hay, who are you girl?" Kouga asked Leah.

"I'm Leah and you…" Leah said as she stood up "MUST BE KOUGA!" all of a sudden she jumped him and hugged him and…other stuff.

"GAH! OW LET GO OF ME!" Kouga yelled as he struggled to get away.

Meanwhile…

"So Bankotsu you like cats?" Erika asked, she and Bankotsu were sitting on the floor of the atrium talking.

"Well sure more that I like dogs" he smiled and then glared at InuYasha who was eating cup-a-noodle.

"That's great!" Erika said "I've got three!" Then the heard the commotion up by the office…

"LET GO YOU CRAZY GIRL!" Kouga's voice runge though out the school.

"Was that Kouga?" Bankotsu asked

"KOUGA?" Erika said "Damnit Leah!"

Erika ran up to the office to find Leah hugging Kouga t death, and Ginta, Hakaku, and Kouga's wolfs trying to pry her off.

"Leah!" Erika shouted "Let go of the poor man!" Erika ran over to the pile of wolfs, Bankotsu right behind her. 'It's that chick who blew up the vending machine!' Bankotsu thought

"B-but tis Kouga! Erika tis Kouga!" Leah whimpered.

"Well don't kill him baka!" Erika yelled jumping in to help Kouga. Bankotsu watched in surprise and just boredom the seen till…

"SILENCE!" a voice from the hall way yelled. Everyone stopped fighting and turned.

"Hay Sesshomaru!" Bankotsu said with a smile.

"Sesshomaru?" Everyone ells said.


End file.
